


Shh... Some Will Hear Us

by CuriosityComplex



Category: Shameless (US), hellip
Genre: (in my opinion), College, F/M, Humour, Sex, Smut, Teacher/Student, college students, entirely smut, professor/student, underrated couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityComplex/pseuds/CuriosityComplex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Shh... someone will hear us."<br/>Smutty Hellip Ficlet: This one shot is Lip and Helene in Lip's college dorm room. It lacks a story line, and focuses entirely on the smut of it. ;) Hope you like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shh... Some Will Hear Us

“Shh,” Lip said with a heavy breath on Helene’s neck. “Someone will hear us,” he smiled deviously, knowing full-well that it only made the sex even hotter.

Lip had backed Helene up to the wall with a thud and moments later thrust himself inside of her.

She gasped with arousal as she felt his warmth plunge deeply into her. With each movement, her fingers entwined themselves further into his hair, keeping one hand on the wall for good measure.

As he rock himself slowly, but lengthily, inside her, she tried to quip back that she didn’t really _[thrust]_ think that _[thrust]_ the students _[thrust]_ would think _[thrust]_ sexual _[thrust]_ moans _[thrust]_ str- “Uh!” She interjected, gripping both his hair and the wall tighter. She was beginning to struggle with the lack of traction the wall was giving her, and instead decided to instead give herself a little more leverage by wrapping her leg around his waist and pulling herself up a little.

Lip couldn’t help but smile. He wasn’t for or against feminism most days but, when it came to sex, he certainly didn’t mind a woman who knows what she wants and who’s not afraid to get it. He stumbled back a step to gain better footing, before inching forward again and forcing her wrapt leg slightly higher and, in turn, give him a better and more direct route to her climax.

Helene threw her head back against the wall, cheekily annoyed but not quite able to take her revenge at that moment. Instead she gave in as Lip began to thrust himself faster and more powerfully inside of her. “Oh. God.” She barely managed to choke out the words.

Pleased with his efforts, he moved the hand that was pushing her leg up around to her ass and gently but firmly grabbed one of her supple cheeks, making her push out an almost inaudible breath of air. To make up for the small amount of space between them that his forearm previously took, he moved closer to her and the wall, making it practically impossible for her hips to be in any position that would delay her climax.

Involuntarily, her fingers tightened in his hair letting him know that she was close.

He continued thrusting, each time harder than the last, as her breaths became shallow and quick.

She bit down on her lip, but short sounds kept escaping. “Oh. Fu-. Mm,” she stifled.

“Come on, Helene,” he said with a heated tone. “Cum for me.”

“God, ye…” Her words faded.

He could feel her losing control as she began to convulse around his throbbing shaft; lifted leg nearly shaking in arousal.

He thrust hard. “Cum for me, Helene,” he said, his thrusts pushing them both closer to the wall than they’d each thought possible.

This was her undoing. She moaned louder with each animalistic thrust, each one more pleasurable than the last.

He continued thrusting, slowing a little as she came down from her high.

“Fuck…” She finally managed to get out.

Eventually, the motions became slow and spaced out enough that she was able to relax her arms around his shoulders and stand without feeling like she’d collapse were he not standing there.  
Smoothly slipping out of her, they comfortably fell onto his bed landing half on top of each other, neither one inclined to move.

Both taking some deep breaths to recover, Helene was quick to move her and to his shaft and trace along the length of it seductively.

Head nestled in his shoulder, she tilted up to his jaw and said with a wink, “I think I owe you a thank you…”


End file.
